earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Qin
The Qin Dynasty (commonly called Qin) is a major country in Asia, and the dominant/only major active Chinese nation. The current Emperor is Englavian. Overview The Qin Dynasty as a nation was formed on the 29th of November, 2018, but as an idea in of itself, Xianyang was founded November 1st, 2018, preceding the Qin Dynasty by 28 days and was prominent in the sphere of influence during the Golden Age of the Ming Dynasty, when it was at it's peak with approximately 4-5 towns at the time of the Qin's founding. As of the 14th of March, 2019, the Qin Dynasty boasts beyond a dozen towns all in what would be considered China, and a vast network of roads & canals which all centrally connect up to the Capital of Xianyang. History Old Qin: In the beginning, with the Ming Dynasty, both Dynasty's acted united under one banner under the guarantee of a Dual-Monarchy, although this would not come to last. The sparking incident which broke apart the two Dynasty's began as the dispute of who would have the official Capital of the Empire. Qin became independant and dominated the region. Qin became an outwardly hostile nation that raided freely across the world. Because of previous raids by the Qin Dynasty's Special Forces, a coalition of predominantly European, African, and Latin American nations had banded together in opposition to the Qin's encroachment, aswell leading to the Qin being barred from one of the Olympics. Qin continued to be an aggressive nation active for the sake of PVP until late December, at which the core of its members quit the game in frustration. The nation itself was disbanded and Xianyang joined Korea. The only member left playing after this was Englavian, who was given Mayor of the city, and Floods_Monitor, who stayed for a bit. Qin in Purgatory: With no old Qin members playing anymore and only one member maintaining the capital with no nation, Qin faded away. Seeing this, the Tang Dynasty (Formerly Ming) saw an opportunity to expand in China uncontested. There were initially struggles fighting the last of the Qin in Xianyang, but Englavian decided to form a treaty with the current emperor of Tang (Keenno90) that would merge what was left of the Qin dynasty with the Tang Dynasty in exchange for being a Chancellor. Xianyang joined Tang, and Englavian was given a leadership position within the nation. Keenno90 remained the Emperor, and Thoraidos stayed as 2nd in command. Qin in Tang: As a member of Tang, Xianyang underwent a great deal of increased construction by Englavian. Alongside finishing the city that was left behind by its founders, Englavian underwent an aggressive recruiting campaign and introduced more and more cities to Tang. Tang became the ruler state of two other nations, Tibet and USSR. He assisted Keenno90 in his Mapping Asia project, and became heavily involved in the primary alliance in Asia, the House of Uesugi. Keenno90 began to largely become inactive, and decided to pass the mantle of Emperor onto Englavian, who was the most active and had the best city to become capital. Tang was now ruled by a former Qin member. From this point on, there was a massive expansion and dozens of cities across china, either new, former enemies, or inactive former Qin towns joined their former capital in Tang and solidified Tang as the sole chinese power, as Taiwan was largely inactive. They also comitted to a few foreign wars alongside the House of Uesugi. A couple weeks into being the new Emperor, Englavian held a vote amongst his representatives on renaming Tang to Qin due to Englavian's rightful connection to it and the nations international standing growing, compared to the more insular Tang of Keenno90 and Aiden. New Qin: The vote passed, and Tang became Qin, resurrecting the fallen Dynasty. They aggressively committed to the coalition against Danelaw, until the coalition fell apart due to Denmark's issues with Japan. A couple old Qin players, namely Jevil and Tiramisuu, returned to EMC because of this and are now active. Qin is currently a cornerstone of Asian might and the Capital of Xianyang is considered by many to be beautiful, and perhaps among if not the most beautiful city on the server. Due to the former Tang's status as ruler state of Tibet and USSR, Qin remains the parent state of those nations and all three make up the current Qin Dynasty. Category:Nation